


The Life Of Helltaker And Co

by The_Ship_King



Category: Harem - Fandom, Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Angst and Feels, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Dimensions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Humor, Idiots in Love, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Rating May Change, Sex, Stress Relief, Weirdness, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ship_King/pseuds/The_Ship_King
Summary: The title says it all.
Relationships: Azazel/Cerberus/The Helltaker/Judgement/Justice/Lucifer/Malina/Modeus/Pandemonica/Zdrada (Helltaker), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The Life Of Helltaker And Co

As the rays of the sun shined down on a suburb in New Zealand, inside one of the many houses screams of both insults and encouragement echoed within its walls. And while the rest of the world continued on peacefully, a certain woman with long white hair that was tied in a messy bun was wishing she could just get a moment of peace.

She was busy in the kitchen dressed in a red button t-shirt collared and long black suit pants matching her flat slip-on shoes and the apron that had the word ‘Satan’ on it, her pale skin made her red eyes and the mole under her left eye stand out even more. As she made her way over to put the chocolate and banana on the pancake, another loud yell came from the lounge of some of her housemates. Which made the pounding in her head get louder and her release a deep sigh, she was so tired of the day's events that she couldn’t be bothered interfering with this current event. _At least it’s one of the more tamed ones, so I guess I can’t complain that much._

After rubbing both her temples and moving her bangs that went past her chin behind her ears, accidentally brushing against her white jagged horns, she got back to finishing the pancakes. A few seconds later as she reached into one of the wooden cupboards, she could hear multiple someones come into the kitchen; their feet tapping on softly on the blue-tiled floor.

“Hey, Lucifer! Do you know when Helltaker will be back?”  
“Hey, Lucifer! Are you almost done with the pancakes?”  
“Hey, Lucifer! Do you need help?” The same voice asked.

Lucifer turned around and could see three identical girls with long white hair and dog ears looking at her, their black devil tails wagging in excitement, patient and wonder respectively. Her own devil tail was just waving around slowly, she had better control over how her tail expressed her emotions than the girls in front of her. Three girls were wearing a red long-sleeved button shirt, long black trousers with matching ties and vest. Lucifer took noticed that they were wearing their work shoes or gloves, which surprised her a little bit.

“No, Almost and no… Thank you though.” Lucifer answered swiftly. “Just go and play or hang out with the others, Cerberus.”

“Okay!”  
“Hurry up!”  
“Understood!”

The three girls then ran out of the room, leaving Lucifer to return her attention to the pancakes. After stacking the rolled-up pancakes on top of each other and turning on the kettle, she started to think back on the past two months. She and her colleagues have been living in the human world with Bruce Iveld or Helltaker, the man who picked them up in hell to start a harem. It was the stupidest thing that a mortal man has ever done and she would stand by that statement till the end of time, which according to the Doomsday clock is about forty billion years from now.

However, she and the rest of her group couldn’t say they aren’t happy with living in the human world. Then again when your home dimension was always on fire, filled with the screams of the damned and mostly a rocky wasteland, it’s not hard to find a dimension that was an improvement over it. But still, it has been fun, and she’ll probably never say it to him, but she has enjoyed living with Bruce. So, much so that she actually views him more of a partner than a slave to with as she wishes. _Not that he’ll ever know it._

As for the others, they seem to respect and like him a little bit too. Azazel, the only angel in their group, was the first person to respect and hang out with Bruce; which didn’t surprise any of the demons, she was an angel after all. Modeus and Beelzebub were the first demons to take a liking to Helltaker and respecting him in at least a joking or better way than they were giving him at the time, however, it quickly became more genuine as the weeks continued; that did surprise the demons. Justice was next, becoming a sort of relaxing buddy to Helltaker. They even made up nicknames for each other like they’ve known each other since the dawn of time.

After that came Cerberus. Who seems to like Bruce the most, playing with him often, listening to everything he has to say and sleeping with him on the couch. Then there were the sisters, Zdrada and Malina, who asks him to join them in playing video games and drinking contests. In fact, their relationship with each other also seemed to have improved a little bit, but only by a small amount.

Judgement and Pandemonica even like him, so much so that even when their most serious sides come out he always seems to make them quite shy and embarrassed. _I swear if I didn’t bother to get to know even him, I’d think he had something on them._

The demon girls still went at him and each other like they did when they first got here, but it has been happening less and less. It’s been happening so rarely that it might as well be a tradition at this point. If Lucifer had to chalk to down a reason for all of it, it might be because of Bruce’s calm and warm responses to everything. Sure, he still got overwhelmed and tired with them. Even to the point where he’s snapped at them and argued back with some pretty heavy blows, not too hard or heavy that he couldn’t solve it with an apology, pancakes and if some of them let him a hug. And that might be the other thing, he gave very human responses and spoke his mind despite how far out of his depth he was.

In fact, the words that he said whenever he got angry probably hurt some much was because it was true. Then on the opposite end, his apologizes were always so genuine. At first, it pissed Lucifer off, because she thought he was just teasing or trying to trick her. However, as she came to understand him a bit better, the more she saw that he was just being truthful about how he felt. _It’s been so long since I’ve met a human that honest…_

“HAAAAAAAAAA! You lose again Gamer-Fucker!” A voice boomed from the other side of the wall, snapping Lucifer out of her thoughts.

“Damnit!” Another voice yelled. “Alright, whose turn is it!?!”

“MEEEE!!” A third voice screamed. “You shall be judged!”

“Bring it on!”

Lucifer sighed as she went over to the kettle. They all had been yelling this entire time, but she could at least drown out the volume they had before. _If I don’t get in there now, they might become so loud we’ll get another noise complaint. Or worse, give me a brain aneurism._

Quickly making multiple cups of coffee and put it along with the plate of pancakes on a tray, she made her way out of the kitchen and towards her colleagues. _Helltaker, you better have a good reason as to where you’ve been all day._

*

Soon it became night time and all her colleagues had headed off to bed. Leaving her in the lounge alone on the tortilla coloured couch, she had discarded her apron on to the seat next to her. The blue carpet with the pentagram on it had pillows and empty bottles, however, she couldn’t be bothered to clean it up. She was exhausted, from both working so much and her colleagues.

She wouldn’t admit it, but she was now starting to get worried about Bruce. He had said this morning he had something to take care of and that he might be out for a while. Sure he didn’t give an exact time, but still, the whole day was now over and he still wasn’t back. She pouted, annoyed that he had been gone for so long and that she was both worried and annoyed by it. _Damnit… Stupid Helltaker._

“I’m home!” a male voice called.

Lucifer perked up at the sound of rough voice, sitting up instantly and folding her arms. Soon a tall well-built man walked from around the corner in a red long-sleeved button-up shirt and white trousers, black circular glasses covering his eyes while his matching coloured hair was slicked back with a single bang hang down the middle. He was way bigger than all the girls, but with Lucifer being only 5’2” tall he was practically a giant.

“Hey, Lucifer.” Bruce greeted, waving at her with a dumb smile on his face.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me.” Lucifer bluntly stated. “You leave early in the morning and then you show back up this late? This type of behaviour is unbefitting of a slave of mine. You better have an explanation for your indecency in leaving me to deal with those idiots bullshit.”

“Haven’t you been their boss for over a millennia or something? Haven’t you been dealing with their shit?”

 _Fair point._ “But that’s only been in short bursts. And since you weren’t here, **I** had to make their dinner and make sure they didn’t start fighting with each other.”

“I guess that’s true. And thank you for that.”

Lucifer could feel something creep into her stomach, however, she doesn’t know if it’s hunger or something else. _It’s no fun when he doesn’t fight back, but for some reason, I’m not angry with it either with it. I’m… Happy? No that can’t be right._

“Anyway, the reason I’m so late is because of two things,” Bruce explained. “First, traffic was a killer. Second, our new home is very far away.”

“New home?” Lucifer stared at him questioningly.

“Yeah. You complained that you didn’t have a personal office as you had in Hell, and when you did I went around and saw if any of the other girls had complaints about the living space.”

Bruce then started to list everything that the other girls complained about, somewhere surprising others not so much.

_“Well, there’s barely any place to fight! Your backyard is too small!” – Judgement  
“There’s no room to play!”  
“Nothing to hunt!”  
“No bed for all of us to share…” – Cerberus  
“I could use an office to do my research… I-If that’s okay with you?” – Azazel  
“A library with all the lewd things humans do would be nice.” – Modeus  
“Somewhere near a park or forest would be nice, I could get lost there and have an awesome adventure! – Justice  
“Somewhere I can be as loud as I want.” – Zdrada  
“A place close to an alcohol store.” – Malina  
“A quiet place to nap.” – Pandemonica  
“Hmmm… I guess a place where I can have my own garden would be nice.” – Beelzebub_

Lucifer was surprised by this, although she couldn’t understand why and before she knew it she had asked. “You actually paid attention to my complaint?”

Bruce looked at her confused by her question. “Yeah? Why is that so surprising?”

 _Why am I surprised?_ “Well, you seem to be a wildcard. I can never predict what you would do.”

“Really? I thought my actions were very predictable?”

_They are… Damnit that was a stupid reason… was it even a reason?!_

Before she could even continue her train of thought, Bruce snapped her out of it by patting her head. She didn’t know what to do about the action, besides freeze up and feel her head start to heat up.

“Well anyway. Thank you for filling in for me this morning, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” Bruce said as a smile spread across his face. “So, why don’t you get some well-deserved rest?”

Regaining her composer, Lucifer pushed his hand off her head and pointed at him. “You better make it up to me, Helltaker. Or else.”

The smile on Bruce’s face didn’t falter when she made her threat and it annoyed her, only a little bit though. As she made her way to the stairs, she pointed to the carpet with all the empty bottles and pillows still on the floor.

“You can start making it up to me by cleaning up the lounge,” Lucifer ordered.

“Fair enough,” Bruce said giving her the thumbs up. “Goodnight, Lucifer.”

Lucifer simply replying with a small wave as she walked up the stairs, some of the steps making small creaking sounds as she stepped on them. While she undid her bun and let her hair fall down, she could feel the blush return to her face. She then rubbed the area of where Helltaker patted and pouted. _Stupid slave. Idiot helper. Dumb cute smile… Fucking idiot Lucifer…_


End file.
